


Baby It's Cold Outside

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Cute, Flirting, M/M, alex is persistent and flirty ok, songfic sort of, thomas says he wants to go home but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas really can't stay. And yet . . .





	

"I really can't stay," Thomas insists, wine glass still in his hand, a little smile present on his lips. Standing in Alexander's house, the fire crackling before them, he stares at Alexander's face, watching the shadows dancing over it.

"But it's so cold out there," Alexander argues, smiling, too. He takes a sip of his own wine, eyes sparkling over at Thomas.

"I have to go away," Thomas continues, shaking his head a little, but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"I'm telling you, it's cold outside," Alexander says.

"This evening truly has been nice," Thomas comments, sipping his wine, trying to move toward the door.

Alexander smiles flirtily. "I had been hoping you'd drop in, you know," he smirks, reaching toward Thomas to take his hand and press his lips to them, Thomas blushing furiously. When he leans back up, he doesn't let go. "Your hands are just like ice."

"You know my mother will worry -"

"What's the hurry, beautiful?"

Thomas blushes a little again, raises an eyebrow in a partial glare as he steals his hand back from Alexander. "My father will be pacing the floor," he continues, giving Alexander a knowing look.

Alexander places a hand on the small of Thomas's back, guiding him closer to the fireplace, saying, "But the fire is roaring."

"Really," Thomas says insistently, "I should go."

"Please don't hurry," Alexander pleads, giving Thomas his puppy-eyed expression.

"Maybe just a half a drink?" Thomas suggests reluctantly, knowing that Alexander is relentless (coupled with the fact that Thomas doesn't want to leave, either).

Alexander grins, "I'll pour." He grabs the bottle of wine and tops off their glasses, more than half, but Thomas isn't really complaining. He smiles and takes a sip.

Thomas shrugs a little, turning to face the fire directly. "The neighbors might think something's going on."

"It's too cold out there," Alexander insists, taking his place beside Thomas, feeling the heat from the fire.

"Did you put something in this?" Thomas jokingly indicates at his drink. Alexander laughs and shakes his head, finding an excuse to touch Thomas's arm gently.

"I'm just saying, it's cold," he insists with a shrug.

"It seems you've put a spell on me," Thomas chuckles, taking another sip and glancing at Alexander out of the corner of his eye.

"It's just that you look so swell, my dear," Alexander jokes back, effecting an expression of playful sincerity. "Your eyes are truly like starlight."

Thomas finds his cheeks blushing a light pink. He hides his smile in his glass, turning his head. "I ought to say no," he muses, sipping his wine.

Alexander moves in closer, draping an arm around Thomas's waist with a smile. "Do you mind?" he asks, pressing the sides of their bodies flush. Thomas tries to stifle a grin.

"At least I can say that I tried," he shrugs, and Alexander smiles.

"I've got too much pride to let you go," he replies, his fingers tracing little patterns on Thomas's hip.

"I really can't stay," Thomas repeats, turning to look directly at Alexander. He's trying to be firm and serious, but the twinkle in his eyes gives it away.

"Don't hold out on me," Alexander warns with a lilt of a smile.

Thomas sighs a little. "It is cold outside . . ." Alexander nods in agreement, but Thomas shakes his head after. "I must go."

"Thomas, it's bad out there," Alexander says, drawing him in slightly closer. Thomas pulls away, shaking his head stronger this time.

"The answer is no, Alexander," he says, firmer this time.

"There's are no cabs out there," Alexander argues, motioning toward the window.

"The welcome has been very nice and warm -"

"It's so lucky you've dropped in!" Alexander interrupts with a grin, taking a step toward him. "I mean, look out the window at the storm!"

"My sister is a very suspicious woman," Thomas insists, pointing a finger and taking a few steps back as Alexander approaches him. He's pressed against the wall, Alexander coming up to trace a finger along his jaw. Thomas really don't mean to be smiling as much as he is, butterflies building up in his belly.

"Your lips look delicious," Alexander drawls, relishing in the blush that rises to Thomas's cheeks.

"And my brother - "

Alexander doesn't quite let him finish, reaching up to ever-so-slightly press their lips together. He pulls away just as quickly, grinning to himself. "They are delicious," he flirts, and Thomas loses his breath, his face flushing, burning.

Alexander takes a tiny step back, waving a hand and saying, "You can't go; waves upon the tropical shore, and all that."

Thomas swallows thickly, trying to unscramble his brain. All he can think about is how soft Alexander's lips were. He says, "My maiden aunt has a vicious mind." Alexander gives him a look that makes a nervous smile gravitate to his face. He mumbles quietly, "But you're just so hard to ignore."

"Tonight's blizzard is one like no other," Alexander comments, giving Thomas yet another reason to stay. The reasons were building up.

Still, he keeps arguing. "I've got to get home."

"You'll freeze!" Alexander exclaims, taking both their glasses of wine and setting them on the coffee table. He comes back to run his fingers lightly through Thomas's curly hair, getting caught on some tangles.

Thomas rolls his eyes a little. "Wouldn't you rather lend me a comb?"

Alexander hardly acknowledges the comment. "The snow is practically up to your knees out there."

Thomas glances out the window. It's an exaggeration, but the snow is building up . . .

Even so, he tries to move to grab his coat. As he does so, he takes Alexander's hand and says, "You've been grand, Alexander."

Alexander keeps hold of his hand, smiling up at him. "I positively _thrill_ when you touch my hand," he flirts, and Thomas lets out a chuckle, trying to pull away.

"Don't you see - "

"How can you do this to me?" Alexander asks dramatically, clutching at his heart.

Thomas smiles knowingly, "There's bound to be gossip about this tomorrow."

Alexander pouts. "Think of my sorrow, if you left now."

"You know there will be plenty implied," Thomas continues, still trying to move toward the door.

"What if you caught pneumonia?" Alexander prompts theatrically, pulling Thomas back by the grip on his hand. "What if you _died_?"

Thomas rolls his eyes, but there's a smile on his lips again. He finds himself pressed up against Alexander once more, staring down at the shorter man with glints in both their eyes.

He mumbles, "I can't stay," once more, but his voice is breathy and he doesn't mean it.

"Get over this hold out," Alexander says, tilting his head up to look directly into Thomas's eyes.

At the same time, they both repeat, "It's cold outside," Alexander trying to convince Thomas, and Thomas trying to convince himself. They both succeed, and before he knows what he's doing, Thomas clutches Alexander's hips, drawing him closer and pressing their lips together firmly.

Alexander lets out a moan, leaning into the kiss deeply and placing one hand on Thomas's neck, the other embedding itself in his hair.

Thomas drags him impossibly closer, ravishing his mouth fervously, stepping one foot between Alexander's. He moans into the kiss, darting his tongue out to trace along Alexander's bottom lip. Alexander opens his mouth in permission, and it's all downhill from there.

Thomas figures Alexander had been right the whole time; it's much too cold outside to miss out on this.

**Author's Note:**

> I performed this song with my choir the other night and I got the idea that Thomas would totally be a bit of a tease about so this became a thing
> 
> I feel as if it's a little choppy but idk I thought the idea was so so tada !! ! 1 ! 1
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me, thank you to all of you!!


End file.
